Sinners
by dawnstar91
Summary: They were the same. She was consumed with the mad desire to get revenge on those who killed her comrades. He was driven to madness after failing countless times to save his past. This is how two sinners could probably look out for one another... DE x CAv (I'm not good at summaries!) Rated T just to stay safe here.


**My first fanfic again after one year of hiatus. I tried to write angst this time round so I'm afraid it isn't as good as it should be. Sorry about that... I really just wanted to do DE x CAv this time 'cos I kinda ship them a lot now. This was originally supposed to be a headcanon on Tumblr, but I decided to write it as a fanfic:)**

_Blood. Kill. Revenge._

These were the only three things that were known to her. The smell of blood reeked from the dead and battered bodies of the demons were so familiar to her now. She only desired to kill, to eliminate every demon that crosses her path. Having demon blood splattered all over her clothes, thrusting her sword into the bodies of countless demons, watching as tens of thousands of demons perish before her eyes, these were all part of her daily life. She felt pleasure, the sheer pleasure of brutally slicing through each demon's body, the ones who messed with her, nearly causing her death a year back. Grinning as she watched the entire horde of demons collapse in front of her eyes, the mere work of annihilating them, she let out a maniacal laughter. It resounded through the eerie plains. There was no one left, except her and the torn bloody bodies of the demons. Yet she felt something still bugging her despite getting all that she wants.

_'They'll still come back.'_ She thought. But that was not what she was worried about. After all, killing them is already part of her daily routine now. She'll just have to kill them, again and again.

Her iris dilated, as she coughed out more blood. Blood of her own which she sacrificed to get her revenge.

_'Looks like I went over my limit huh?'_ She thought. Just then, a dark memory struck her, causing her to fall backwards onto the bitter cold ground.

The sight of her trusted comrades being murdered ruthlessly by the demons. The sight of those unsightly creatures triumphing over their dead bodies. And most importantly, the sight of her own brother, lying lifelessly on the ground, as she watched him being ripped apart by the enemies.

She's suffered from those nightmares a lot, which always ended up with her crying uncontrollably. Yet, her sobs were unheard. No one dared to approach her. She was all alone. No, it was because she wanted to be alone, away from the smiles from the villagers, so that she can deal with her sufferings alone.

_What am I even fighting for?_ She wondered. There was no point in doing things without a goal.

_Haha… I guess I am indeed the foolish one huh? _She chuckled silently. After all she never knew what she was doing. The demons were endless, there was no way she can eradicate them entirely. And what would be left would just be her succumbing to her own despair.

_I guess there is really no point of me being alive in this world huh? After all, the world is much better without me. _She reached out for her blood-stained claymore beside her, and pointed at her abdomen. _Sorry Elsword, I have let you down as a big sister… _She whispered her final words as she prepared to stab herself, to end her eternal sufferings. But just when she was about to do so, a spark of purple light appeared in front of her…

She felt her claymore being forced out of her hand, and thrown aside. She opened her eyes, just to see a white-haired male, dressed in black and purple, with his back facing her.

_You, again._ She growled as she glared at him. The white-haired male turned back, revealing his magenta eyes surrounded by black sclera, and left her with the sentence that she's heard for infinite times. "There's no point in ending your life."

She hated it. She absolutely hated it. Why would someone, especially _him_, bother about her own existence? It has occurred countless times already. Whenever she attempts to kill herself, he will always appear, throw her sword aside, and say that same sickening sentence over and over, and then disappear without a trace.

She couldn't understand why he would choose to save her, despite cursing destruction upon this world. Why can't he just leave her alone for once so that she can die in peace?

She knew that they've met each other as rivals several years back, when she was still a Dark Knight, saving people and bringing justice despite working in the past. She never liked him. No, she _despised_ him when they first met. She deemed him as a sinner, and he saw no point in justice at all. To her, his insane ways of achieving his goal was outrageous. His maniacal laughter sickened her. Not to mention, his goal was absolutely irrational and unachievable. There is no way one can change the past. Not even by changing the laws of time and space. They've fought each time they met, but there has been no outcome to their battles because both of them have more important things to attend to.

"Why… Why did you save me?" she asked silently. She was half expecting him to dismiss her question and walk off, but the Diabolic Esper stopped. He turned around, and looked into her eyes. It was a long silent moment as they both stared at each other, unwilling to say anything. Then, he opened his mouth, and said, "I… I just… can't bear to see anyone else die in a pointless bloodshed anymore. I've lost too much, so much that I can't tell what pain is anymore. So please, just don't… just don't die, not when I'm alive."

The Crimson Avenger was totally taken aback by his words. She has always thought that he was just a broken bastard who never gave a single piece of shit about this world.

However, through these words, she realised something. They were both sinners in despair, wandering around this barren world with only one thing in mind: to destroy everything in their path. They've failed, each and every time, to find out what life really is. She was consumed with the mad desire to get revenge on those who killed her comrades, people whom she couldn't save, leaving her with eternal guilt. He was driven to madness after failing countless times to save his past, and was bent on destroying this broken world that caused all his misfortunes.

_They were the same, after all._

She let out a loose chuckle, as she grabbed her claymore and staggered away. She turned back to see if he was there, but he was already gone. The two sinners preferred to live in solitude, even though they do look out for each other at times. Whenever she was overwhelmed by the endless hordes of demons, he would always appear and assist her, and then leave again. When she fell unconscious after battles, she would always find herself in a safe shelter, and her wounds treated.

_Perhaps this is how sinners who saw no light in the day look out for one another. _

**A.N: The main focus of this story is CAv here. And sorry if you were expecting a kiss scene._. I think I really need a lot more practice on writing good fanfics (and angst!). Constructive criticism is welcomed! (my English isn't that good!) And more ideas would be good too!:) **

**R&R much appreciated! I really need a lot more motivation to start writing fanfics again!**


End file.
